Flirtatiously Immortalizing
by Chef Fanfictious
Summary: Post-Blue Moon. Dess is still in Bixby High, bored out of her mind. Then, someone moves into Bixby. Someone who can do what she can. Now, to get past their stupid brother. Rated T for language, violence, and scenes.
1. The Brother

Fidgetinesses. Fossiliferous. Furazolidones. Well, this sure was fun. Dess sighed, tapping her sunglasses as her hand scribbled more tridecalogisms on her paper, which was meant for the Advanced Trigonometry work the teacher assigned. Pfft, simple. Luckily, she dodged this boredom by checking out the text book ahead of the beginning of school and did all the possible assignments, which were waiting in her ratty binder to be turned in. Now, she realized how much of a mistake that was. Even though it only took her at least ten minutes to do three assignments, it was better than waiting in class with nothing to do.

Putting the list of thirteen letter words aside, the polymath decided to go back over her corrections of the answers in the back of the book.

Even though she knew they were all correct.

Just as Dess opened up to the first page of 'answers' (which was a load of shit in her head, all the writer did was put a bunch of calculator answers and fancied them up a bit to make them look correct), the door opened. Weird, everyone was here, all twenty-eight dribbling idiot teenagers, and one brilliant, beautiful girl in the back corner.

…okay, adding 'beautiful' was a bit too much. Maybe should've stayed with just 'brilliant.'

Looking up out of pure bored curiosity, her eyes widened a bit behind her pitch black sunglasses. Damn, open a window cuz it just got hotter in here. The heating element she was referring to was the new kid, a big hunk of burning hotness. Around 177.5 centimeters (that's five feet, eleven inches to anyone who can't do metric measurements), obviously athletic, and very, very tan; all the girls instantly drooled at his mere presence. Not Dess, she wasn't interested at the least in him. Unless he could do her level of math without sweating, she wouldn't be either. Then, a little tangent of a thought popped into her head.

_Where is he gonna sit?_

Oh shit.

The only open desk that wasn't currently being used as a paper holder was right next to her. Dammit, how did she get so lucky? Mr. Hot Stuff handed over his schedule to the teacher, who looked it over and pointed out the empty desk next to her. Rolling her eyes, which she remembered was useless since they were hidden behind her 'prescription' sunglasses, she slunk her head back down to her corrections. Well, looks like she dozed off a little, seeing as there was a 2 where a 3 should be for the power of X. Just as she began correcting her idiotically simple mistake, the new Taylor Lautner of Bixby High School took his seat, rather loudly if you ask her.

"Hey."

She ignored him, still scanning her handwriting for any mistakes among her perfectly unflawed answers.

"I said, hey."

"I heard you."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

Dear God, he only said three sentences, or nine words, or, if you were Dess, thirty-two letters and five punctuation marks, that's including the apostrophe in 'didn't' as one of those five, and already he made it onto her 'Absolute Idiots' list, moved right up to number three and five-eighths. "Because, my mommy said I shouldn't be talking to morons."

Instead of getting the usual gasp of disbelief that meant 'oh-mah-gawd-you-did-not-just-call-me-a-moron,' he just laughed. "Wow, you sound just like my sister."

"Glad some smarts runs through your family."

He just laughed again, which completely annoyed her further. How could he take her sarcastic insults not even faze him? What was he, Superman?

Heh, that just means she gets to enjoy finding out his Kryptonite.

"I'm Joshua, by the way. Moved here from Wisconsin with my family a week ago."

"Dess. Lived here all of my life."

Apparently glad he got a name out of her, Joshua held out his hand to shake. Dess stared at it, then looked at him from over her sunglasses, eyes shining a slight violet in the light. Getting the clue, he withdrew his hand and hefted the fifteen pound text book from his pack. "What the hell is in this, lead?"

"Math, the heaviest substance known to man." She grinned, closing the book. Happy with her single mistake, she leaned back in her seat and rested her black steel-toed boots on the desk, thirteen pointed stars scratched into them with a steak knife. Great anti-Darkling gear, especially on Slithers. One day she wants to plant one of these babies right into a big Darkling's face, smack dab in their kisser. Joshua looked over her curious choice of foot wear. "Expecting to be in boot camp?"

Dess just grinned and shrugged. "Eh, life's a war. Be prepared."

End Chapter One


	2. The Perfect Tutor

Turns out this was a war. That is, a war for sanity. Pretty boy Joshua seemed to have every one of her damn classes, and there was only one person happy about that.

Guess who.

"Come on, can't you at least be a bit friendly? I thought all Southern folk were supposed to be friendly."

"I thought people from Wisconsin were supposed to like cheese." Low blow, since she only found out, involuntarily, that he was lactose intolerant during a rant he had over the macaroni and cheese. She tried to avoid him by sitting at the back corner table, yet he pursued her, just to complain how his body couldn't break down the protein in dairy products.

Whoop dee frickin' doo.

"Hey, that's uncalled for. I don't get on you for being a vampire."

Dess stopped and wheeled around, glaring at him through her shaded lenses. "I'm a bit photobic, okay? My eyes can't stand direct sunlight." She said that lie so many times in her past, along with…..

Well, they weren't around anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry about your sensitive eyes." Joshua walked alongside her, not seeming to care if she wanted him there or not. "But look, you're the only person I can seem to talk to here. You talk almost like my sister."

"Thank goodness for that. Then you can't date me, someone who resembles your sibling." She looked at him sideways, curiously but with good sarcasm. "Unless you imagine those sort of thi-"

"Ah! Ew! No!" He shuddered, chalk one for the photophobe. "I just mean that you're a complete sarcastic smart ass, just like her."

Huh, that was the best compliment Dess ever had in a while.

"Also….I was wondering if you could help me after school. Tutoring I mean." Joshua nudged her, smiling. "Hell, you could even meet her and you two can throw insults at each other as if there was no tomorrow."

Hmm, interesting proposal. But…well, she honestly had no life since the others left or abadoned her. Meeting Mr. Hunk's Dess-like sister might liven things up a bit. "Sure, I'll tutor you. I charge five bucks an hour, though."

Joshua grumbled protests, "Well, I'd rather have my sister smart ass me for free…" but he complied like a good little Lautner look-a-like. He gave her his bus number, followed by a wink (how any person could use all forty-nine of those muscles in such a stupid gesture, she would never know).

Dess was uninterested by all of the comments and gossip going about, being in a small school everyone saw everything that happened, only wanting to meet the sister. Hmm, she'd have to test her. But with what? Aha! The polymath smiled like a cheshire and pulled out her notebook filled with math puzzles. Over winter and summer break one year she got really bored and made a bunch of very well thought out mind teasers and brain benders that would make a mathmatician cringe in defeat. But not for someone like her.

The perfect tutor.


	3. Angel in a Tank Top

"Hey, Sis! I'm home!"

Joshua tossed his backpack onto the freshly unwrapped couch, the smell of 'Brand New' and wrapping plastic was ever present around Dess. Oh yeah, they definitely just moved here. Boxes were still scattered about, some empty, others mostly or destined to forever be in storage. There was a large flat screen mounted on the wall, 60 inch screen. Nice.

Lautner-boy lead her to the dining room, offering her a drink. She turned him down and just looked about. So far this place is safe, one of the newer houses they built. Tons of alloys strewn about like veins in a body. She glanced at the silverware. Stainless steel, definitely good. Place was pretty Darkling proof, so it wouldn't be too mu-

"Josh! I told you to watch where you throw your shit!"

Dess turned around. There she was, the sister. Beauty must run in the family, because she was as pretty as Josh was handsome. Cherry wood red hair, tickling the tops of her shoulders. A little freckling along the bridge of her nose and tops of her shoulders, like she was the outdoor sporty type that wore a tank top to run in. How did she decide that last part? Because she was wearing one right now. She couldn't be any older than sixteen, but her face and eyes gave her a look as if she was just a couple years older.

She felt a heat rise up to her cheeks. Wait, what? Bad Dess, stop it.

"What? There wasn't anything there." She glared at him and lifted his backpack, a slightly crushed stuffed animal underneath it. The poor toy was that of a black cat, though it has probably seen better days. Patches were sewn onto it to keep its fluffy guts from spilling, limbs sutured back into place, and it was missing an eye. The only thing to make this the littlest bit comical was if it was named Lucky. Or Patches.

"Geeze, sorry. I didn't see your stupid toy there, Vee."

"Because you don't look, you idiotic piece of- Who's that?"

Suddenly, Dess was pulled into the conversation. And not a moment too late. She gave a half-hearted smile and a curt salute. "Dess, your brother's tutor. Dragged here against my whim, really." Vee gave a small laugh, and for some reason it sent a cool shiver down her spine. Not like the Darkling juju does, this was…..pleasant.

"Well, thank god he finally got one. I'm tired of working for free. I'm Victoria, but call me Vee. I hate the name Victoria." She gave Joshua another glare before taking her cat and heading to where Dess assumed was her room. "If he gives you any problems, just call me. I'll kick his ass."

"Love you too, Vee." He was answered by a door slam, making him shake his head. "Well, you met her. What do you think?"

'I think I just met an angel and am in love.' Dess shook her head to get rid of the thought and shrugged. "She's cool, cooler than you at least." He laughed, god damn this guy is resilient. For the next half an hour, they did homework. Or, he did homework, she explained it to him. It was like teaching Latin to a cow.

"How the hell can you do all this? It's like rocket science."

"Actually that's more along the lines of physics, but I guess you could say it is." He just shook his head, putting the pencil down. "I'm gonna take a break, drinks are in the fridge if you want one." Josh stood up and headed out of the room, leaving Dess at the table amongst the papers.

She waited a few minutes before slipping away, counting her steps from the couch. Okay yes, she counted the steps Vee took before slamming the door just so she could find her room. This is not being a stalker, this is to confirm suspicions.

"Twenty-one….twenty-two…and twenty-three." Dess gulped, standing in front of the door. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate. The only time she felt it go this fast was when she was hauling ass from some nasty darklings. Or when she wrote her first binary coded dirty novel. Man, good thing she got out of that phase.

Taking a breath, she knocked on the door.


	4. Contemplation

"What the hell do you want, Joshu-" Vee opened then door, stopping when she saw Dess on the other side. "Oh, it's you. Um…Deb? Jess?"

"Dess, it's Dess."

Victoria smacked her forehead. "Right, I'm sorry. What did you want?"

Dess blushed a little bit more, being closer to her now making that heat rise back to her face. She could see her lightly tanned skin, those pretty green eyes, those lips….mental slap. Bad, Dess. Calm down, girl. "Well, your brother tells me you're pretty good at math. I was just wanting to give you some puzzles."

Vee raised her brow, pushing the door more open so she could lean on the frame. "That so? I think he tends to exaggerate my math skills a bit. Just because his suck." Smiling, she moved off the frame and walked into her room. "Well, come on in then. Better than standing in the hallway uncomfortable."

She entered slowly, taking a good look at the room.

'Oh god, kill me.'

This was the complete opposite of her own room. It was new-house white, no window, two walls half-covered with posters of bands and a couple famous track runners. At least there aren't any unicorn posters. But the colors, dear god. Bright colors. 'Pretty' colors. It was too much for her dark, goth color eyes. Vee offered a chair for Dess as she plopped on the bed, getting nearly consumed by the multitude of stuffed animals. At least these weren't so nice looking. Most of them were ratty, others falling apart. It was like a macabre toy collection for a kid that belonged in 'The Omen' or something.

"All right, hit me. Let's see these puzzles."

All right, this was it. The point where she figures out if Vee was a Polymath, like her, or just a 'smart' person. "Well, here they are." Dess pulled out her notebook and flipped it to a random page, handing it to her. Vee looked at it, raising an eyebrow. She then scoffed and handed it back, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sorry. But that stuff is….way too hard. I mean, really? I'm smart, but not a genius."

Dess took it back, giving a grin. But inside, she was depressed. Damn, she thought she had it for sure. "Oh well, we all can't be geniuses." She looked at her watch, then inhaled sharply. "Ah fuck, I gotta get home. Tell your brother I'm going home, and he owes me twenty bucks."

They gave their goodbyes to each other before Dess headed out, walking the way to her parent's trailer. All the way she was contemplating her existence. Well, not that philosophically. For sure she thought Vee would be….bah, forget it. She still has Midnight at least. And her numbers.

Oh yeah, she was rich in her eyes.

-Midnight-

Dess sat on top of the school roof, having used the ladder along the side of the main building. This was her favorite spot lately, giving a good view of the town from all sides. The Darklings haven't been active since the whole big bang, a few slithers here and there but nothing else. In retrospect, Dess wondered why the hell she even stayed. Why didn't she go with them? This was starting to get lame…

Wait, what's that?

She lifted her shades, squinting into the distance. It was a quarter through Midnight, the moon cascading Bixby in its haunting glow. But there it was again. Movement. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. Besides this being a cool spot to be at, it was also a good scouting position so she could monitor the town. Not like it needed it.

Scanning around, she saw the figure finally. Dess adjusted the magnification, to get a clearer view. "All right, who do we have here…." Her jaw dropped, unbelieving.

"….Vee?…"


End file.
